Reading Bloodlines
by CreativeStuff
Summary: Rose, Dimitri, Adrian, Sydney, Jill, Eddie, Christian, Lissa, and Sonya all are locked in a room; trapped until they finish reading the Bloodlines Inspired by all the 'Reading Vampire Academy' fanfictions that I read, which is quite a I don't really follow or review, so if you manage to get me too, it's like an honor,


Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction, inspired by all the 'Reading Vampire Academy' fanfictions that I read. I thought, why not try Bloodlines? One thing, I don't write from other people's characters very well, because I don't know the characters as well, and might make them do shocking things that seem unrealistic and make it look like I don't know the character very well, but I'll try. Reviews please, I like hearing other people's opinions. And if it absolutely sucks, I'm really underage to even read this series or Vampire Academy, but I'm 10. The reason that I read these books is because children's books are too boring; too childish. I mean, I don't even play online games anymore! But Richelle Mead is my favorite author, so I will keep reading her books, wrong or not. :)

Sydney's Perspective-

I woke up to soft knocking on my door. My eyes fluttered open instantly, and I crawled out of bed. Normally, I wouldn't wake up as quickly, but seeing as I was at the Moroi Court, which was crowded by Moroi, you could never be too careful. I might've grown to trust my friends in Palm Springs, but you never knew what a stranger could do. I grabbed a comb and hastily ran it through my hair; I didn't bother looking in my mirror, it was natural that my hair looked like a town that a tornado passed through. I scrambled to the door, nearly tripping over myself, and opened it.

"Miss Sage, there is a note for you," A girl said. I nodded, and she handed me the note before running off. I held up the note.

_Miss Sydney Sage,_

My name is Richelle Mead. I have written 3 books about your life in Palm Springs, and more to come. Please meet in Room 216, there you will find Guardian Rosemarie Hathaway, Lord Adrian Ivashkov, Lord Christian Ozera, Guardian Dimitri Belikov, Queen Vasilisa Dragomir, Guardian Eddie Castile, Miss Angeline Dawes, and Princess Jillian Mastrano Dragomir.  
Thank you for your time,  
  
_Richelle Mead_

(A/N I don't remember Angeline's last name, but Dawes just came to me and it seemed right, so I put it down. Please tell me if it's not correct, I'll appreciate it, and I'm a bit lazy to check. .)

Huh. I don't recall ever meeting a Richelle Mead, nor let her stalk me and my friends in Palm Springs. How much did she know? Did she know about the Alchemists? Or worst, about vampires, what Alchemists are trying to keep hidden? Out of pure curiousity, I made myself presentable, then stalked off to find Room 216.

Wait, how did she know that the people were going to be there? I hastily looked around for hidden cameras, and failed to find anything. Well, I assume if they were hidden cameras, they would have to be hidden pretty well. I opened the door to Room 216, and sure enough, found everyone there. I walked in, and the door shut behind me. I whipped around, trying to open it, but it was locked. I turned back around, and everyone looked shocked. I walked to the table that everyone was gathered at, and sat down.

"So..." Everyone looked at Adrian, who broke the silence.

"We just got locked in a room, by a crazy lady who wants us to read her books about my life. This is officially the most uncomfortable day of my life," I said. Everyone agreed. I saw a note on the table, and grabbed it.

_Miss Sydney Sage, Miss Angeline Dawes, Princess Jillian Mastrano Dragomir, Lord Christian Ozera, Lord Adrian Ivashkov, Queen Vasilisa Dragomir, Guardian Eddie Castile,  
_ _and Guardian Dimitri Belikov,_

_ I have introduced me before, my name is Richelle Mead. I have written 3 books on Miss Sydney Sage's life in Palm Springs, and it includes every one of you. Soon Miss Sonya Karp will be arriving as well. I apologize for locking you in the room, but it will automatically unlock when you have finished the series so far. I have provided necessities already, and fresh food and blood will arrive as well as clean clothes. Someone will deliver them. I know what you are thinking, but there is a magical barriar that will prevent you from coming out of that door until you finish reading. Please read them in this order, Bloodlines, The Golden Lily, and then the Indigo Spell._

_My apologies,_

_Richelle Mead_

I read the note out loud, and everyone was staring at me. Rose recovered first, and found her voice.  
"Well, we better get reading then," she said with a sigh. I shook my head in disapproval, but I agreed. The sooner we finished, the sooner we were out of here. This lady really had ought to be insane.

"Sydney Sage is an Alchemist, one of a group of humans who dabble in magic and serve to bridge the worlds of humans and vampires. Alchemists protect vampire secrets- and human lives," I read.

"Well duh, what else do Alchemists do?" Christian said. Vasilisa elbowed him.

"When Sydney is torn from her bed in the middle of the night-"

"Sage, did you get raped or something?" None other then Adrian said. I was about to grab something and throw it at him, but Rose did it for me. I smiled at her appreciatively.

"At first she thinks she's still being punished for her complicated alliance with dhampir Rose Hathaway-"

Rose flinched.

"But what unfolds is far worse. Jill Dragomir- the sister of Moroi Queen Lissa Dragomir- is in mortal danger, and the Moroi must send her into hiding. To avoid a civil war, Sydney is called upon to act as Jill's guardian and protector-"

"That's more Eddie and Angeline's job," I cut myself off.

"Posing as her roommate in the unlikeliest of places: a human boarding school in Palm Springs, California. The last thing Sydney wants is to be accused of sympathizing with vampires."

Rose flinched again.

"And now she has to live with one. The Moroi court believe Jill and Sydney will be safe at Ambered Prep, but threats, distractions, and forbidden romance lurk both outside- and within- the school grounds. Now that they're in hidding, the drama is only just beginning."

Dimitri frowned. "What kind of 'forbidden romance?'" He asked. Adrian and I looked at each other briefly, and then looked away.

"Let's just start the book. I'll read chapter one then," Rose said. Everyone nodded in agreement. Rose sighed.

"Chapter One,"


End file.
